


Blood Runs Hot

by troubledsace7



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsace7/pseuds/troubledsace7
Summary: alpha beta auGert hates her heat, she is on suppressants for a reason.  But when they run away grabbing her pills is the last thing on her mind, how will she avoid our next one stranded without health care.





	Blood Runs Hot

Gert’s first heat was fucking awful. It hit when she was 15, friendless, and in the middle of first period gym. She was feeling off the whole morning, body aching and hot with a fever. It was rainy so all the gym classes for the period were stuck in the gym and running laps. Gym, being her least favorite class due to her utter lack of talent in it of course had to be class she shared with her childhood crush, Chase.

 

God he was so hot but such an asshole jock, he barely even waved to her the whole year, so much for that shared past. They used to be so close, but after Amy and the group’s slow disintegration it was like invasion of the body snatchers. His new ‘pals’ were sexists bullies who spent their whole life trying to make everyone’s life miserable to prove they had a big dick.

 

She still remembers the pain of being brushed off from her last encounter with Chase, who it seemed would rather flirt with that bitch Eiffel then help Gert stand up to the knot heads. Their old fashioned views of the gender patriarchy deserved her rant even if it had ended with them shoving her into a locker and laughing. That hurt like a bitch!

 

She shakes her head to clear the memory and keep up with the class but it was getting increasingly harder. At this point she was panting heavily and leaning against the gym wall. Shit she really didn’t feel good. Oh god she was dizzy and it was so goddamn hot in the gym. Her classmates kept running without her, her fellow losers sending her worried backward glances.  She saw one student talking to the coach and pointing at her, but it was all so fuzzy…and the smells.

 

She covered her nose and closed her eyes to the painful feeling of overwhelming stimulation. Shit was this a panic attack?? No, her breathing was deep but steady and she felt no overcoming panic that usually accompanied this sort of reaction. She just felt hazy and in pain.  She felt her hand slip on the wall a little and she shook her head again. The room was spinning and the edges of her vision was dark. She felt her knees buckle.

 

_Shit. This is going to be hard to live down._

  


_\--_

Gert woke up in the waiting room with her parents talking to the school nurse in hushed tones.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Yorkes, Gertrude seems to have presented today.”

 

Her mom’s worried tone answered, “Presented? In gym class? What happened?”

 

“Yes. Well, She seemed to have been entering her first heat and suffered from a fainting spell. It’s actually quite common but usually… not so public. She’s lucky Mr. Stein here caught her in time or she’d have a nasty concussion.”

 

 _Chase? He was here too?_ Her thoughts were still pretty mumbled.

 

“Is she going to be okay?”

 

There's no mistaking that voice. Chase was there, not only had he witnessed her major fail but apparently he had a front row seat.

 

She groaned and sat up in bed, grasping her stomach. “I’m okay.”

 

Chase head snapped to his head to Gert’s now sitting up form. He seemed almost relieved.

 

“Hey honey! How are you feeling?”

 

Gert held her palm to her head rubbing at the spot between her eyes, “Like shit. Can I go home now?”

 

The nurse handed Dale and Stacy a handful of pamphlets. ”Here’s some reading material regarding Omegan heats. She’s free to leave,of course, just make sure to drink plenty of water and eats. Let’s get her signed out.” She gestured to the door.

 

Dale and Stacy rushed out with the nurse leaving Gert alone with Chase. There was a tense silence. Gert sighed and decided to be the first to break it.

 

“Why are you still here Chase?”

 

Chase looked sheepishly at the floor, “I was worried” He mumbled.

 

Gert laughed, “Since when do you care at all about me.”

 

Chase’s head snapped up at that comment, eyes staring confusedly at Gert, “What makes you say that? I’ve always cared about what happens to you.” Great now he was giving her his pathetic puppy eyes and she felt her coldness melt away.

 

“Sure Chase. You know, you should really go to class.” She groaned again clutching at her midsection.

  
His gaze returned to the floor and he nodded. He turned to the door but paused before turning right back around and blurting out, “Can I give you a hug? Please?”

 

Gert eyes widened in surprise at this odd request. She thought it over, as a newly presented  omega she figures Chase’s instinct is to coddle her. Her initial reaction is that she doesn't need his comfort, and it’s insulting to insinuate that she does.

 

But then again he did catch her fall and he’s giving her those hopeful puppy eyes. Damn it her heart was weak and it had nothing to do with being an omega. Besides he’s like the hottest guy she’s ever seen. She blushed before nodding.

 

He doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her and hold her firmly. She pats his back awkwardly. He nuzzles into her neck and breathes deeply. She counts one… two… three… four… five… Now it’s officially been too long time to end this.

 

“Chase?”

 

He pulls back hands lingering on her shoulders, his eyes a little hazy “Sorry you just...smell really good.”

 

Gert blushed, doubtful considering her feverish sweating and still being in her unwashed gym clothes but Chase was always the flatterer. “Thanks, I guess?”

 

Chase nodded withdrawing his hand completely and walking to the door.

 

“I better…” He gestures to the door and Gert nods.

 

“Thanks for catching me, having a concussion doesn’t exactly sound ideal.”

 

Chase shrugged and smirked, “Next time try not to pass out in gym class, okay?”

 

She smiled weakly, “ No promises, now that I have a handsome lacrosse player to call to catch me.”

 

His smile turned genuine, “You think I'm handsome.”

 

Gert’s face grew even redder before she groaned in fake annoyance, “Go to class you asshole.”

 

He chuckled and disappeared out of the door with a “Feel better!”

 

Gert proceeded to feel worse. She spent the next three days curled up in a ball pathetic and sticky. She couldn’t eat without throwing up, and the pain in abdomen and head was blinding. Even a heating pad did nothing to alleviate the stabbing sensation. She cried almost constantly nearly dehydrating herself to death because of her dumb hormones. Later when she read the pamphlet she figured she must be a part of the group of omega’s with a low sex drive during heat because she could hardly imagine standing much less all the energy that goes into sex. Stacy was about one more hour from taking her to the emergency room when her heat broke.

 

As soon as she was coherent enough to think she made Stacy drive her to the doctor’s anyways to get suppressants because fuck that noise. Heat was a week in hell as far as she was considered and the side effects of the suppressants were definitely better.

 

So two years later Gert knew she was fucked. She was so fucked. She wasn’t exactly prepared to run away with her friends and she definitely didn’t bring her meds. That meant her anxiety medication _and_   her suppressants. She can’t go off them for long, since her extensive use of them lead to her heat now being very unpredictable. She knew Karo was in the same boat, although she did manage to take herbs from her mother to ward off their hearts together.

 

Being in such close proximity with alphas, one’s they were both incredibly attracted to. Chase had presented a day after Gert’s first heat, which made her heart do little flip flops. Nico presented later in that year, and she was happy for her. Through all the pain and confusion of losing Amy at least she had something solid back in her life.

 

At least Karolina’s heat wasn’t as bad. She had described it as very hazy and made her feel laguid and relaxed. Her pain was minimum and Gert thinks back to her powers, maybe that’s why?

 

Anyways they need to get those pills before Gert hits her heat and is out of commission for a few days. Not to mention how dangerous it was without a place to hide, she was prone to fainting spells and was a bundle of pain. Plus she never went through her heat without her anxiety meds, which could only make her unbalanced hormones worse.

  
  
  
  



End file.
